A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heated ice cream scoops, more specifically, an ice cream scoop that includes a quick-heat material to quickly heat-up the ice cream scoop.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an ice cream scoop that uses a ceramic heating element to quickly heat up the ice cream scoop in order to scoop frozen ice cream and where after the ceramic heating element quickly cools down so as to prevent unintended overheating of the ice cream as well as to prevent injury to the end user; wherein the ice cream scoop includes an ergonomic handle and powering means to operate the ceramic heating element.
The Clement et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,852) illustrates an ornamental design for a battery heated ice cream scoop, which does not teach or depict the use of an integrated ceramic heating element.
The Burley et. al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,290) discloses an automatically heated ice cream scoop with a stand. However, the automatically heated ice cream scoop does not disclose or teach the use of a ceramic heating element to quickly heat up and thereafter quickly cool down the ice cream scoop.
The Gordon patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 490,666) illustrates an ornamental design for a heated ice cream scoop, which does not depict or teach the use of an integrated heating element.
The Keech et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,411) illustrates an ornamental design for a heated frozen food server, which does not depict or teach the use of an integrated heating element.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an ice cream scoop that uses a ceramic heating element to quickly heat up the ice cream scoop in order to scoop frozen ice cream and where after the ceramic heating element quickly cools down so as to prevent unintended overheating of the ice cream as well as to prevent injury to the end user; wherein the ice cream scoop includes an ergonomic handle and powering means to operate the ceramic heating element. In this regard, the quick heat ice cream scoop departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.